


《Darkest hour》（TFP/RC抹布文）

by Elims



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: BG预警，群P预警，暴力有，虫侵和产卵，慎入。
Kudos: 7





	《Darkest hour》（TFP/RC抹布文）

《Darkest hour》  
阿尔茜有一双特别的光学镜，它们是同其他汽车人同伴一样通透的钴蓝色，但格外明亮，且透出不屈的意志与难能可贵的坚定。她娇小的外表与强大的意志力形成鲜明的对比，即便在黑暗中，被抑制器锁缚着双手，挺直脊梁的汽车人姑娘也保持着良好的气质，秉持着令人难以忽视的傲气。  
一名霸天虎站在这个简陋的临时监牢门前，向内窥探着这位刚被捕获的汽车人战士。战争已经结束了，但总有些塞伯坦人不愿意放弃自己为之奋斗了数百万年的理想，毕竟霸天虎的信条已经成为了狂派党羽中那极其固执的少数派刻入火种的生存意义，当它被剥夺的时候，有些人就觉得自己再也寻不到一个生存的目标了。但更多的塞伯坦人更懂得珍惜眼前来之不易的和平，他们不再顾及党派之争，只想用自己的双手将满目疮痍的母星身上的疤痕徐徐磨平。一些不能得偿所愿的妄念最终会演变成刻骨的仇恨，而仇恨是疯狂行为的燃料，它最终会演变成一种失去理智、不计后果的报复行为。  
抓捕一名身经百战的领袖卫队成员对于现今已经力薄式微的霸天虎残党来说并非易事，此次虽能得手，但这辆性情刚毅的小摩托也让他们吃了不少苦头。可抓捕阿尔茜这件事本身谈不上光彩、没有任何战略或者政治上的意义，也不可能为他们现在固守的阵营带来任何收益。到头来他们能在她身上所做的，也不过是宣泄仇恨。  
随着门禁解除的滴滴声响起，几名霸天虎鱼贯而入，将阿尔茜团团围住，女性塞伯坦人的视线在比他高大许多的霸天虎战士们身上逐一扫过，她依旧腰板挺直，毫无惧色。此时此刻霸天虎们倒是不由得在芯中嘲笑起了她的浅薄，因为她显然还没有意识到将要在她身上发生的事。时至此刻还能冷静无惧的面对他们，倒也侧面反映出她是个真正骄傲的战士，她可能认为战场上只有你死我活生杀予夺，却不知道有更多侮辱她这样顾念自己的尊严的女性机体的卑劣手段。她完全不曾想过在她面前的霸天虎除了以酷刑向她逼供或者直接杀死她之外还有第三种处置她的手段。  
“你们别想从我这里获得任何东西。”阿尔茜的语气冷冷的，俊秀的面甲上神色森然，充满着对于眼前霸天虎余党的厌弃与不屑一顾。  
而粉碎这样一名战士秉持的信念与自尊，她会是怎样的一种表情呢？  
那几名立在阿尔茜面前的霸天虎彼此交换了几个隐晦且暧昧的眼神，不约而同的露出了黏湿阴暗，掺杂着某种邪恶意味的笑意。  
阿尔茜显然也从他们的表情中读出了不祥的讯息，她稍微挪动了一下长时间静滞，有些发麻的腿部装甲，神色一凛，皱起眉头呵斥：“你们想做什么！？”  
“我们？”那群霸天虎看上去是领头人的一位开口，语气不无嘲讽的，“你可能误会了，阿尔茜，我们中没有人想从你这里获得任何东西。恰恰相反——”他故意拖长了腔调，扬起的眉角和夸张的神色无一不是在故意放大着他们的俘虏的不安又刻意勾起她的恶心厌恶。  
“我们每个人，都有东西要给你。”  
跪坐在地上的塞伯坦人光学镜内焦圈猛一皱缩，猛地后撤机体，想要逃开，却被她身侧的霸天虎抬脚重重一踢正中腹部，就这么跌倒在了地上。疼痛从柔软的腹部装甲一波一波的扩散开来，她不禁蜷起机体，发出一声极力克制下仍还是冲破出口的痛呼。一名霸天虎顺势欺身压上俯卧在地娇小的机体之上，这样急不可耐的行为反而激起了其他霸天虎一阵带着下流颜色的喝骂打趣声。  
阿尔茜极力挣扎着，一面晃动肩胛想要摆脱压在自己身上霸天虎沉重的身躯，一面张口叱责这群战败后完全丧失战士骄傲与底线的渣滓，压制住她的霸天虎趁机将两根手指塞入阿尔茜口中，阿尔茜的门齿抵上那两根手指，她立刻重重的咬了下去，可纵使她再怎么牙尖嘴利，塞伯坦人也还是钢铁铸就，小姑娘的齿列不过在对方指背上留下了浅浅的印痕，对方倒是笑着对其他同伴语调轻佻的戏谑一声：“哟，她还咬人。”  
那名霸天虎开始着手拆解阿尔茜腰部的外装甲，阿尔茜拼命扭动机体意图反抗，但舌头被霸天虎手指压住，对方其余三指更是牢牢钳制住她的下颌，沉重的机体压迫也令她动弹不得，她想要蜷起膝盖侧身顶开对方，可无奈力量实在太小。霸天虎强行掰开她腰侧的连接护甲，粗暴的剥下两腿间的保护面板，阿尔茜剧烈的扭动腰部，想要挣脱开对方的手。大型机趁势一手探入她两腿间，手掌拢着她大腿内侧，将她腿甲向外掰开。女性塞伯坦人的机体与男性不同，她们没有输出设备，却有着两套输入口。此刻随着阿尔茜的腿甲被掰着向抬起，两道闭涩的入口也被监牢内的几名霸天虎一览无余，强烈的羞耻感令阿尔茜的换气扇转动频率徒然加快，紧贴着他的机体的霸天虎显然也发觉了这一点。他故意低下头，舔舐阿尔茜的音频接收器，将舌头探入接收器上细小的纹路，搅弄拍打出恶心又淫靡的水声。  
向同伴展示过俘虏诱人的对接装置后，这名捷足先登的家伙原本用于抬起阿尔茜一条腿的手掌如今转而向内，紧贴着阿尔茜的私密处，让怀中小型机的双腿恰巧紧夹着他的手掌，他先是用掌心来回摩挲了几下阿尔茜的接口外沿，女性塞伯坦人紧皱着眉头，口中牙齿把他的手指徒劳的咬得更紧了一些。他用指尖来回刮搔着前置接口上方的神经簇，不过是将自己的前挡板在阿尔茜的机体上蹭着，对方便开始稍有些颤抖，原本傲慢的小型机此刻眼神已经染上了一丝恐惧，毕竟被霸天虎肮脏卑劣的侵犯在她的认知中绝对是不可想象的事。  
霸天虎愈加用力的揉捏着她接口上方那颗布满传感元线的柔软颗粒，将要被侵犯的恐惧认知让阿尔茜难以藏掖起自己的情绪与机体最直观的反馈，每当她的外置传感点被狠狠地按压下去，她便不自觉的弹动腰部，这样的反应令她愈发痛苦。接口在几次三番的挑逗之下渐渐开始泛起湿意，她的理智可以选择厌恶，但身体却难以和理智达成一致。对方掰着阿尔茜的臀部，揉捏了几下，喟叹着感慨柔软的原生质体良好的触感，而后手指对准她的后方接口，毫不犹豫的将手指插了进去，未经开拓的对接口本来就很紧实，阿尔茜的机体又是高度紧张，因此显得更加紧密。  
“渣的，她简直是想把我的手指夹断在里面。”高声的下流调笑之下，手指在体内插得更深，用力摩擦着内壁，随着越来越卑猥的咕啾声，越来越多的润滑液溢了出来，前所未有微妙的感觉从私密处传来，仿佛连带着联结整个下身都变得麻木起来，只有快感变得尤为清晰，阿尔茜不由得发出了一声自己之前闻所未闻，带着些甜腻的哭腔的呻吟。这样的反应让为她扩张的霸天虎觉得自己的工作可以告一段落，他从阿尔茜接口内拔出沾染润滑液的手指，将手指凑到自己唇边舔舐一下。  
“看来你是还算敏感的那种类型，不过对于我们来说远远不够。”他向他的同伴伸出手，立刻就有另一名霸天虎把一支针剂往他手中递去，才刚被手指玩弄过接口机体酥软的地面载具被翻弄过来，仰面朝天，两名霸天虎分别按住她的手臂与双腿，而那名拿着针剂的大型机则按住她的腰部。轻微的刺痛下一枚细细的针头刺入她的颈部管线，冰凉的药水被注入循环液，阿尔茜难以置信的注视着霸天虎腥红的光学镜，对方则对她坦然的回以饱含欲望的笑容。  
灼烫的触感逐渐从机体各处蔓延开来，最终连成一片，将阿尔茜的机体完全包裹，难以言喻的饥渴从她的火种深处传来，她的接口水光泛泛，却也空荡荡的，阿尔茜平生第一次如此想要它们被填满。手在她的腰腹和股间滑动着，女性机体的腰部痉挛着弹跳了一下，只是被再次抚摸着接口边缘，她就难以自控的摆动起了腰部。她清楚地知道这被唤起的欲望并不真正属于她自己，可只有她自己越来越灼热、潮湿。本该卖力运作为她散去热意的换气扇却趋于停摆，她痛苦的挣动手臂，扭动上身，装甲缝隙张开帮助散热，她吐出舌头，呼出灼热的置换气，收效甚微的试图用这种原始的方式帮自己摆脱一部分机体过热带来的不适感。  
她热的仿佛就要烧起来了。  
许多只手在她的身上肆意抚摸着，高热也影响了她的视觉反馈，世界在阿尔茜眼中带上了模糊的重影，那些手掌一面抚摸她一面剥除她上身的外装甲，将她带回刚下流水线一般的干净赤裸。霸天虎们喟叹着这具娇小的身躯包含的惊人的美感，他们抚摸着阿尔茜腰部和腿部与胸甲上闪亮的发光带，一名大型机坐在地上，将阿尔茜分开双腿抱坐在自己怀中，他的手掌搓揉着女性机隆起柔软的胸部，另一名霸天虎跪坐在他面前，取出自己的输出管，抵上阿尔茜已经扩张过的后部接口。  
“不……呜！”歇斯底里的呻吟着，阿尔茜激烈的摇着头，被揉弄的胸部令她有点难以自持神志飘忽，虽然她的意志想要拒绝，但机体已经自顾自的享受起来，这种不协调感更是激起了让人凌辱她的尊严的积极性。输出管头部在穴口周围揉转着，那名侵犯者特意抓住阿尔茜头雕一侧的凸起，强迫她抬起头方便自己欣赏她的神色，因情欲而湿润浑浊的光学镜与因抗拒而抿起的双唇令他露出了笑意。大张的穴口被粗硬的输出管顶入，悬殊的体型差令输出管的横冲直撞几乎是在小型机体内顶出一道湿漉漉的伤痕，阿尔茜悲鸣着仰起头，可在她机体上起伏的霸天虎没有丝毫的怜悯之心，她的内壁甚至不顾自身意志的收紧，追寻着快乐。  
只是随意顶弄了几下，阿尔茜就发出了更多好听的呻吟，她的光学镜聚焦点散大，她本想抑制住自己的呻吟声，可完全没有成功，一次深且有力的顶弄她就伴随着呜咽的娇吟，腰一下子反弹起来，对方顺势一手捞着她的后腰，强迫她腰部一起一伏，接口主动向巨大的输出管压下去。身后的霸天虎来回抚按她的胸前，滚烫的管子一次次贯入，带来的除了痛苦，还有令她颤栗不已的快感，输出管几乎完全退出后又一口气顶入，前所未有的快意汹涌而来，润滑液从前后接口喷涌而出，第一次达到高潮的阿尔茜暂时失去了所有气力，在彻底的过载中失去了对机体的控制，软软的垂下四肢，仿佛断了线的布偶娃娃。  
霸天虎的侵犯并没有因为汽车人战士的过载就此结束，与此相反，他们简直因为阿尔茜的反应而对她贪得无厌了起来，过载过程中涌出大量润滑液的接口不断痉挛着，包裹着输出管吮吸，潮热的仿佛要融化了一般，她身前的的霸天虎吸了一口气，灼热的性器只是停顿了一下便又深深地一顶，将自己埋进了更深处。后置接口毫无封堵，因此涌出的润滑液直接打在身后的霸天虎前挡板上，一波过载后，竟连带着后方的接口也渐渐泛起空虚感，也许现在的“好消息”是，她身后的霸天虎也没准备让那里空虚太久。  
另一根输出管被解除静滞指令，对接面板打开的响动令阿尔茜警惕的眨动了一下光学镜，她想要做出抵抗，可握在她胸前曲线玲珑的原生结构上的双手立刻用上了让她感到尖锐疼痛的力气，汽车人姑娘痛苦的悲鸣起来。  
“专注于你被肏这个事实就够了，bitch.”大型机恶言恶语的威胁道，同时把自己的管子送了进去。  
即便芯中满是厌恶，机体的欲望却不断高涨，CPU发麻，脑海一片空白，阿尔茜已经开始有些分不清究竟是接口在被不断挺动的输出管撞击还是自己在主动淫猥的摆动腰肢了。前后夹击，把紧致的接口扩张撑涨到极致的接口带来无限的快感，内部渴望被侵犯，药物让全身都敏感无比，她还是没有放弃反抗，可接口一收一张的挽留和仿佛沉溺其中般已然失控的表情只是让挣扎的动作都像是增加趣味的迎合。面前的霸天虎忽然钳制住她的下颌，捏弄着她的脸颊，强迫她张开嘴，灼热粘稠的舌头探入阿尔茜口中，这个吻甚至远比身下的侵犯更让阿尔茜恶心，舌头被浓烈焦灼的吸吮，金属软舌几乎要阻塞住她的换气系统，与快感交映的是要了命的屈辱，意识在一次次冲顶之下飘摇，酥软的触感再次从两腿间蔓延开来。丝毫不能想象这样的机体刚刚才高潮过一次，她居然在霸天虎的侮辱下，又一次达到了过载。  
内部被挤入热液，阿尔茜的机体还被过载的余韵支配着，机体生理性的抽搐，那两名狂派成员结束后，她便被丢在了地上，迷蒙的光学镜中，再一次映入了霸天虎狰狞的笑容。她躺在地上，双臂被紧紧压在身下，没有人想要给她什么仁慈的，休息的空隙，一名小型机直接翘着输出管，跨坐在了阿尔茜的机体上，他将自己的输出管贴上阿尔茜的胸口，两手拢住那倩倩隆起的胸部，让两瓣柔软贴合自己的输出管。  
“我会杀了你。”阿尔茜咬着牙，愤恨的威胁道。  
“你倒是可以试试用接口爽死我们。”霸天虎的笑容愈发狞烈。  
小型机开始在姑娘的胸前抽插他的输出管，那并不强烈的摩擦感刺激着阿尔茜柔软的金属肌肤，输出管渗出的前液黏糊糊的濡湿了她的胸口，恶芯的令人静电悚然，阿尔茜偏过头，坚强的姑娘拼命咬着舌头，吞咽着电解液，压抑住喉咙里脆弱细小的呜咽。她的接口抽搐着挤出对接液与润滑液的混合液，吸引着霸天虎。  
即使想要避开，对方的手指也还是会在胸口来回揉捏，那根管子就堂而皇之的在她最贴近火种舱的位置磨蹭，带来轻微的快感，对方指尖甚至恶意的捏住乳房尖端，不断拉扯，阿尔茜晃动着腰臀，想要将对方从自己身上摔下来，可她的动作却像是一尾无力挣扎的机械鱼。除了让自己看上去更加色情外毫无帮助。  
两腿被分开，接口毫不意外的被突然顶入输出管前端，边缘被大幅度打开，而后那根管子充满压迫感的挤压了进去。下身被掌控着，而视线则被在强迫自己用乳房服务他的霸天虎完全遮挡住。进入机体的前端戏弄般的小幅度晃动戳刺着，对方似乎意识到找到了一个绝佳的姿势，因此伸出手去，刺激起了暴露在视野内涨起的外置节点，那一个小小的传感点集簇已经挺立涨鼓到拨弄时会感到刺痛的地步，阿尔茜慌乱的喘着气，她的身体因为羞耻感而炽热，输出管完全将她贯穿，电流般的麻痹一波波涌来，仿佛她已经对这种刺激上了瘾，接口因为侵犯愉悦的颤动，不仅无法遏止住呻吟声，就连呻吟也变得甜蜜，下流，好像那些低级的红灯区最不堪的服务机。  
羞耻而兴奋。  
这种想法在闪过阿尔茜脑海的一瞬间就被她恼羞成怒的扑杀致死。可无法逃脱的适时和深切的羞辱感正在将她的常识破坏殆尽，体内热的受不了，就连乳房被摩擦的兴奋都在上身掀起热潮。体内的输出管像是深知这一点，剧烈的旋转摩擦，同时陌生的手掌抚摸着阿尔茜的发光带，手掌蹭过微微隆起的小腹。涣散的意识完全集中在快感上无暇思考其他，当自己稍微恢复些神志时，地面载具的汽车人姑娘却发现自己已经将双腿盘缠上了侵犯自己的混球的腰部。甬道深处甜蜜的疼痛着，借由她意识不清主动迎上取悦逢迎般的动作，深入的管子顶上了孕育舱的入口，女性塞伯坦人不同于男性机体，她们确实还保留着原始的，用于孕育小火种的舱室。虽说塞伯坦人的生育率十分低下，但如若繁殖液射入激活了孕育协议，她或许会孕育一个霸天虎的小火种。  
可输出管在孕育舱口富集传感点的部位磨蹭着那样富有诱惑力，就连身体都在低贱的劝诱自己。骑坐在她机体上的小型机换气频率愈发急促，蹭在她胸口的液体越来越多，身下愈发麻木，慌乱感爬上脊柱。  
“不要……”压抑着耻辱卑微的恳求立刻就被长驱直入的硬热否定了，被顶入机体最脆弱的一处，清洗液从眼眶溢出，阿尔茜绝望的看向天花板，剧烈的喘息。内壁包裹着输出管，发出湿润的水声，一瞬，她仿佛已经失去了生命迹象一般，被刻骨的绝望包围了。  
可下一秒灼热的涌入就粗暴的唤回了阿尔茜的神志，侵犯入孕育舱内部的机体颤动了一下，把滚烫的交合液浇灌入诱人的女性机体体内。另一根输出管射出的交合液则溅在了阿尔茜的胸口和面甲上，过载时阿尔茜的光学镜向上翻起，汹涌的快感仿若浪潮，将她吞噬。  
阿尔茜又一次感受到自己的意识难以被抓住，就逐渐这样远去了。  
而她所遭受的侵犯依旧没有停止。过载后软绵的机体被人状似温柔的托起上身，虽然不祈求霸天虎能有什么恻隐之心，可阿尔茜还是着实希望自己能哪怕稍微歇一口气，不料对方的下个动作便是将她的一侧腿部高高抬起，膝弯勾在他的机体腿甲之上，这个姿势加上体型悬殊令她双腿无法合拢，随即两根粗长的手指就毫不怜惜的插入了她的接口。手指抠挖着，勾出一股又一股混合着交合液的润滑油，同时他另一只手挤压着阿尔茜的次级油箱上方，伴随着羞耻的噗呲声，大量的交合液从她的接口一股股的涌出来，阿尔茜恨不得自己晕过去也好，可这个愿望也是奢侈。而对方为她清理油箱显然也不是善意支局，而是为下一轮侵犯在做着准备。  
手掌攀上阿尔茜纤细的脖颈，随即冰凉又有些柔软的触感贴上她的颈间，脖颈是塞伯坦人相当脆弱的部分，可阿尔茜连阻止他们触碰自己要害的一丝力气都拿不出来，一名空中载具的霸天虎正试图将一只连着绳索的项圈戴上她的脖颈，更可笑的是那条项圈上还明晃晃的坠着霸天虎阴鸷的狐脸。  
他们就是这样辱没代表他们自己的标志的，想到这里，阿尔茜嘴角扯开了一抹轻蔑的笑，她对着那个卑劣的霸天虎，狠狠的啐了一口。  
高傲的举动换来的毫无疑问又是一次机体上暴力的虐待，当阿尔茜再度稍微恢复意识时，她感到自己的门翼传来强烈的刺痛感，有人正以她的门翼为抓手，强迫她跪趴在地上，方便玩弄她的机体。口中被膨胀灼热的硬物填满，直抵住喉头，被含住输出管的霸天虎不断摇晃着腰部，带着浓烈交合气味的器官戳着柔软的喉部，令人作呕。油箱强烈翻涌的恶心感让阿尔茜蠕动着舌头，推挤着口中的性器试图换气，可对方却按住她的头雕，反过来插入更深处。粗大的输出管撑得颈部管线都微微张开，输出管前端渗出的液体直接顺着摄食管，混合着口腔溢出的电解液，滑进油箱。身后也同样被侵犯着，而闲置的前端接口，也有一个微凉的东西顶了上来，圆柱状的硬物与输出管感觉完全不同，它带着强烈的异样感，一直插入捅贯贯穿了整个下腹部，那绝对是普通输出管达不到的深度，而她的直径远不如输出管粗壮，因此在被好好扩张过，被大量交合液润滑的接口内进出根本没有一丝痛楚，身后的施暴者握着硬物尾端抽插了几下后便按下了一个开关，从体内深处开始强烈的震动让快感就像烟火一样瞬间炸裂开来，她的身体弹动起来，舌尖也慌乱的扭动，没想到取悦到了身前的霸天虎，浓稠腥腻的繁殖液在口中迸溅开来，她几乎被呛住，对方则硬是按住她不断摆动的头部，拒绝让她逃离，最终淡紫色的浊液只能随着喉头的滚动被灌入油箱，剩余的在输出管退出时，顺着酸软的下颌与沾染污浊的嘴角，啪嗒啪嗒的，打在阿尔茜的胸甲上。  
阿尔茜用足尖支持着机体，她几乎摇摇欲坠，简直支持不住自己，散发着浓郁气味的交合液令她的喉头一阵一阵的痉挛，前一根输出管从她口中拔出，另一根输出管就顶上了她的嘴唇。阿尔茜摇头拒绝着，这显然又一次触怒了侮辱她的霸天虎。一前一后侵犯他的赛博坦金刚也许交换了一个眼神，下一秒，她的门翼传来尖锐的刺痛，那脆弱的两片金属片被向内凹折，而后向后拔起，用力拗断。小摩托敏感的门翼格外脆弱，拗折门翼的痛感钩入每一根传感元线，异乎寻常的疼痛让她头晕目眩，两片门翼在那之后完全耷拉了下来，无力的随着顶弄的动作摇晃，震颤，它们虽然还与那具蓝色的机体有几根噼啪爆着火花的软管与电线相连，但却已经完全死透了。淡蓝色的能量液顺着阿尔茜的脊柱一路滑下去。  
嘴里衔着的硬物刚被拔出，另一根输出管就迎了上来，体内的敏感点被强烈的震动和有力的抽插双重刺激着，她的机体简直快要被快感弄坏了，内壁压着输出部件用力的磨蹭，阿尔茜逃避般的晃动着腰，她的面甲因痛苦和厌恶而扭曲，强烈的晕眩感伴随着被注入交合液的快感一同袭来，输入的接口激烈的收缩着，娇小的地面载具终于承受不住一轮又一轮的折磨，彻底昏厥了过去。  
自己失去意识有多久，阿尔茜自己也不太清楚，能够感觉到机体接触着冰冷的地板，而那一部分的机体紧张的颤抖着。埋进接口的玩具依旧在震动着，她就躺在由自己的润滑液与交合液浸润着，湿冷的地面上。每一处的关节都在疼痛着，好在药物带来的不正常的欲望已经随着时间推移消退。现在她得想办法，把自己接口内的玩具取出来才行。双手被静滞锁锁在身后，她只好弓起身，让自己的面甲紧贴着地板，试图用手指触碰到接口内颤动不止的玩具，她的接口已经被玩弄的太超过了，以至于机体的每一次动作那道具都会摩擦着不断绞紧的甬道，她的腿部一颤一颤，臀部高翘，可离取出那该死的玩具始终差着一点点。正当阿尔茜全神贯注与插入接口的玩具做斗争时，牢门再度开启，保持着羞耻的姿势，阿尔茜一时间感到能量液都冷到了冰点。  
牢狱的窄门被一个相当魁梧的身影占据着，一名霸天虎竟牵着一只机器昆虫站在门前，先不说她浑身赤裸试图摆脱体内道具的模样被一览无余，这种时刻霸天虎带来这样的怪物的目的简直不言而喻。  
“看来你自娱自乐也很在行，那么我就不需要担心你们相处的不愉快了。”那个飞行载具的霸天虎一面说着，一面一手卸下了机器昆虫的前挡板，“这是我们在塞伯坦发现的‘盟友’，虽然因为孵化较晚智力上稍有些欠缺，但机器昆虫应有的力量和，嗯……”他停顿了一下，手掌戏谑的朝向阿尔茜，抚弄了一下他身侧机械昆虫解锁对接面板后弹出狰狞的输出管。那是一根不论从形状还是尺寸来说都太过夸张的输出部件，四周甚至还围拢着几根古怪的触须，头部的开孔则过于宽阔，由几块赘生的软金属肉块相互挤压构成。  
“这些我们的这位盟友，可都是丝毫不差。”霸天虎的手掌在机械昆虫的输出管上来回捋弄着，那野兽虽然躁动不安的振动翅膀发出低低的嗡鸣，但却还是顺服的立在他身侧。  
“你知道机械昆虫会怎么繁殖他们的后代吗？”飞行单元看向保持着一个僵硬的姿势，动也不是不动也不是的阿尔茜，笑容猥琐下流的，他也是之前侵犯这名女性的一员，不过他在她身上暂时没有那么大的性趣，他此行的目的，是为自己在其他施虐凌辱的方面取乐的。  
“他们在发情期会在同类的机体内注入类似催情剂的物质，然后……用特殊的产卵管，将虫卵注入它们的油箱，更妙的是，有时他们对自己的交配对象并不挑剔。”他的手掌离开了机械昆虫黑色异形的输出管，对机械昆虫做出一个许可的手势，那无理智的怪兽便尖啸着冲进牢房内，而霸天虎迅速的合拢了门扉，将阿尔茜和机械昆虫关在了一起。  
机器昆虫粗重的喘息着夹杂着嘶吼，那声音令阿尔茜毛骨悚然，她机体麻木疼痛，难以起身逃离，她的肩膀被机械的怪兽用爪一把按住，上半身被狠狠地压死在了地面上，柔软的胸部与地面挤压成扁扁的两团，与之相对，臀部只能高高的翘起。那根特殊的输出管因发情期的昆虫躁动的情绪在她股间滑来滑去，同时机械昆虫把他狰狞的头部和有着巨大镰刀般勾齿的嘴巴凑到她后颈处。就像被一根巨大的针头狠狠一刺，凄厉沙哑的哀嚎突破了她早已因过度的呻吟嘶吼而疼痛不已的发声器，她的处理器像是挨了闷头一棒，古老而原始的物种的生物毒素直接随着刺入她管线的唇吻流入机体循环液。比起霸天虎为她注射的药物，这种毒素显然更迅猛，也更强烈，疼痛只是短暂的一瞬，旋即触电般的，麻痹感从脊柱开始向机体的细枝末节扩散，她的接口在接下来的十几秒内变得湿泞不堪，她的意识则陷入了仿佛被催眠一般虚假的，近乎温暖而安全的错觉中。  
压在她身上的机器昆虫也终于找对了入口，输出管周围缠绕的触须探入女性塞伯坦人的后置接口，开始扩张，它们直接蜷曲起来，卷起外部的保护结构，向两边分开，露出被润滑液涂满，内部有着微微亮起张开的传感点的甬道，输出管的头部捅入进去，把接口撑成一个紧绷的圆形，却没有一丝一毫的痛苦。  
毒素麻痹了痛觉传感器，只有快感被无限的放大，机械昆虫身下的汽车人姑娘光学镜焦圈散大，神志已经飞到九霄云外去了，她的舌尖探出唇际，这个动作让她看上去不仅没有抗拒，甚至可以说是饥渴的，仅仅是输出管随着机器昆虫调整姿势的动作稍一挪移，阿尔茜的机体便微微弹跳，输出管开始向前顶入，过度分泌的润滑液被挤出，发出噗噗的水声。阿尔茜全身都为这震动鼓膜的下流水声颤抖起来，她感到无端的兴奋和快乐，侵犯自己的输出管令她的全身仿佛被电流持续的通过，因快感颤抖的腰肢不断扭动着，她口中泄露出愉悦又苦闷的喘息。她恍惚的抬腰摆动臀部，要让她窒息般铺天盖地的快感快让阿尔茜发狂了。  
脑海一片空白，只是听着输出管不断撞击自己的机体拍打的水声就能勾起她本能的交合欲，这不正常，可她的CPU挤不出哪怕一点点空间去思考现在的情景正常与否。身后插着巨物，腰部被迫摇摆，似乎是不满于她的机体不断扭动，那头无理智的野兽居然用另一只巨爪压住了她的头颅，卡住了她的脖颈。置换气体与能量液循环的通路被堵住大半，更强烈的晕眩感袭来，像是人类所说的窒息感，但又更像是酩酊大醉，肉感的输出设备激烈的摩擦软壁，耳边是机器昆虫粗重的置换气声，机体不剩任何力气，就连眼神都是涣散而迷蒙的。机器昆虫大力的抽插让阿尔茜的机体一次次在地面上摩擦着向前顶去，特异的输出管头部最终扎进了它一直在寻找的地方，一片富有弹性，松软的孕育舱。  
对于阿尔茜来说，迎接一枚卵的到来，是从深埋在体内的输出设备突然胀大了体积开始的，一枚一段稍有些尖锐的卵从机器昆虫输出管根部被向小型地面载具的机体内输送过去，它被输送到了输出管的最顶端，然后停留在了孕育舱的入口，而后在下一个机器昆虫挺腰的动作中被毫不留情的顶进阿尔茜的孕育舱。面对这样的施虐，阿尔茜的反应也更似是享受，机器昆虫的爪子终于松开了她的头雕，他用他的爪揉按着阿尔茜的腹部，阿尔茜湿润的眼眶和茫然地面孔令她的模样活色生香。  
下一枚卵被硬生生塞进她的孕育舱内，机器昆虫还在持续的抽插，每一枚卵的产入对她来说都是一次绝顶的高潮，攀至顶峰的快感如此强烈，以至于她的机体一直在痉挛，蜷缩，不断扭动。  
又是一枚虫卵从输出管顶端蠢蠢欲动，而阿尔茜的腹部已经变得鼓胀，臃肿，机械昆虫还在揉按她的腹部，那些带有棱角的虫卵在她的孕育舱内相互挤压，带来沉重的压迫感和让她崩溃的电流感。  
“不……别……”阿尔茜哭叫着，她是一个战士，但也是一名普通的塞伯坦人，过多地快感和抽插让她已经不堪忍受，她的机体瘫软，过多地快感流窜在机体各处，已经成了另一种强烈的负担。在她身上肆虐发情的野兽却不会在乎她的感受，输出管头部直接突破了孕育舱，顶进她的肚腹。她整个人像是被翻过来侵犯，从内里搅弄，最终那枚卵还是挤开了其他的虫卵，为自己硬生生破开了一个小小的位置。  
在稍稍停顿一下后，机器昆虫终于排空了所有的虫卵，他抓着阿尔茜的门翼，将她提起来，小型机的全部机体重量都压在了他的输出管上，他拎着阿尔茜，上下又用力的顶了几次，将一股浓稠的交合液射进孕育舱内——这是机器昆虫为孕育后代准备的“养料”。  
做完这一切后，他似乎终于对交配对象失去了兴趣，阿尔茜的接口吐出释放后疲软的，被润滑液和交合液浸泡的，机械昆虫的输出管，更多浑浊的液体从她两腿间滴落下来，阿尔茜的嘴唇颤抖着，她的机体落在了地上，腹部膨胀，里面藏掖着十几个龊龌原始的生命，两腿几乎不能合拢，接口也被侵犯的几乎向外翻开，对世界袒露着空洞的内里。她的胸部一起一伏，哪怕无用，也还在努力置换着气体。  
她的骄傲几乎全都被摧毁了，但还在顽强的生存着。  
也许此刻唯一能救赎她的，只有被她模糊的意识勉强捕捉到的，熟悉而陌生，由远及近的枪炮声，以及来自博派同伴的怒吼了。


End file.
